Agate Lightvale
Agate Lightvale, the Wizard of Bravery, is one of the seven wizards that sealed off the underground, and Main Antagonist of Glitchtale Prequel & Glitchtale Origins. About She ignored the rules of magic and experimented with forbidden spells, such as inverting your trait and the "Betê Noire" spell. It is said that an inverted bravery soul is not the only requirement to perform this spell, but it is unknown what else was required for it (possibly another body). The use of this forbidden magic caused her death. History Dust Sometime after the barrier was created, Copper and his sister Agate fought against each other to determine rather it should be shattered or not. Thanks to his trait's great strength, Copper came in victorious. As a result of losing, Agate lost her trait. Out of humiliation, she ran away and was not seen for a long time. Eventually, after performing a very dangerous and forbidden spell on her soul, Agate returned for a rematch against her brother. This time however, she managed to kill him and the kingdom fell in ruin due to the battle's destruction. Unfortunately for her, Agate's soul was unable to adapt to the change that was the result of the spell she cast upon it. Therefore, she sacrificed she her very own soul to create the most powerful and destructive being imaginable who would make sure that humans and monsters would never have peace with one another. Glitchtale Origins... The Black Beast and Amber.]] This episode managed to provide more detail on Agate and Copper. When the episode began we can witness that Amber was born during the night. Copper and Agate were watching the scene and just saw what could be their mother dying. Her soul integrity cracked after that Amber was born. Later, when the baby was a tad older, Agate befriended her. Agate and Copper raised Amber along with them and it revealed she had a special green and blue soul. However, things began to change once the two siblings began to argue over the barrier. This eventually led to them battling, with Copper winning. Agate's lose humiliated her, causing her to lose her trait. She then proceeded to flee. Later, Copper and Agate were reunited. However, something seemed different about Agate. After some time, she had challenged her brother once more. This time, however, she was winning. During the fight, Agate killed Amber, causing her brother to lose his trait. She then killed him but soon found out that her soul was cracking. She turned her soul pink and used Amber as a vessel for it. Powers and Abilities .]] * [[Bravery|'Magic Blasts']] - Agate possessed the ability to create powerful blasts capable of destroying anything in her way. * Spear Manipulation - Agate could create large powerful spears. * Hallucination Control - Although she was never seen using this ability, it should be safe to assume that could create and control hallucinations to stun her enemies, since Bete Noire was able to use it. Appearance Agate wore an orange long-sleeve t-shirt, a light orange skirt that covers most of her legs, and an orange bow on her back that sometimes appears yellow. She had very wavy and long orange hair that became dark orange after inverting her trait and pink after gaining a soul of FEAR. Personality Originally, Agate was a kind and selfless young woman. She greatly valued her family and seemed to act as a motherly figure around Amber. But, it's not secret that Agate believed that barrier should be kept up. However, it wasn't because she hated monsters or anything like that; she believed that humans and monsters living together would cause wars. This means that she was simply trying to keep peace. She also might've been bold and confident, as shown when she bravely challenged Copper. Unfortunately, everything changed after she lost her battle with Copper. This brought unbearable humiliation upon her, causing her to receive a grey soul due to losing her trait. After running away, she became obsessed with making sure humans and monsters will never live with each other and began to seek revenge on Copper for humiliating her. In fact, she was willing to go great lengths to achieve these goals. After changing her trait, she became completely insane, very violent, and highly sadistic, always smiling in the face of her opponent's pain. She clearly didn't care about the people she hurt (even if they were children) and showed no problem with corrupting innocents. A perfect example of her cruelty was when she smiled and showed no remorse when she forced Copper to watch her kill Amber, who was completely defenseless and did nothing but act as a loving younger sister to both Agate and Copper. Also, even after all she did, Agate always believed that she was a good person and failed to see the wrong in her evil deeds. Trivia * Bete Noire knows what happened in the past because Bete Noire has all the memories of her "mother". Camila Post * It is unknown if the story of Copper, Agate, and Amber will change if hard mode wasn't activated. This is because a lot of things changed when Frisk went into Hard mode. * Agate's name probably originated from Agateophobia, which is the fear of insanity. * Reverting your soul trait will have a high chance of you dying, just like what happened to Agate Lightvale when she reverted her soul trait to FEAR. Camila Post * Agate Lightvale and Copper Lightvale came from the beginning of Undertale. Camila Post. * Copper and Agate are probably named after the minerals, Copper and Agate. ** Also, there's another mineral named Copper Agate. * Thanks to Agate, Amber/Betty can't be saved and Amber can never return to her original self. Cami Comment Cami Post * According to a theory by tumblr user "ashveeraartist" that reverting her soul trait lead her to become incredibly sadistic and violent, or her one goal (keeping the barrier fixed.) which lead her to insanity and reverting her soul trait. * Agate's father died before war times. Camila Post Human History Book It's a Human History book that explains a little what happened in the all of the wizards past. Human History Volume 1 Chapter 3 “7 of the most powerful human wizards vanished the monsters from the surface. Using all their strength they created what we call ‘The Barrier’. It’s what keeps the monsters in the underground away from the humans preventing them from harming us. The wizards formed the Council, and ruled over humanity as a democratic entity. But as years passed by, the wizards got older and older. Eventually they passed away. When it got to the point where only 2 of the original wizards were left, the youngest of the group, siblings, they had to face upon their people’s demands. Their kingdom demanded a single ruler. It was either one or the other. The kingdom wanted a show off of the wizards’ magic powers to choose their leader. In the end they choos–” Gaster: Oh… the rest of the page is unreadable, guess I’ll have to skip a few pages, these books are ancient indeed no wonder it’s even missing a few pages… hm?…knocking?, who could be visiting me now, *sigh* guess I’ll continue the reading later on. I have to work on the Core’s expansion anyways. Human History Volume 3 ”The following are all the extracts that can be translated so far from old books that our ancestors tried to keep generation after generation.” Chapter 23 "After the War" The new King, Roy Goldburn, was out of his castle most of his time. Looking for monsters that had escaped and ignored his orders. Any monster found was sent to jail or forced to work under the kingdom’s watch. While some thought the measure was extreme, a fair part of the population was scared of the possibility of being killed by a monster and have their soul taken, and preferred to keep the few monsters left put there under the humans watch, than to leave them free roaming around our lands. The king would often ask for the wizards from other kingdoms to help him on his journeys. While it is said that the king was just looking for normal monsters, there are rumors that say he was looking for one monster specifically. One that had already, multiple human souls in his power. After 2 months, the king ordered to call all the wizards to his castle for a secret meeting. What was said and discussed is still a mystery to everyone, but we suspect that whatever the king was looking for, he had found it’s location, which required all help possible. He asked the wizard of perseverance, integrity, kindness and patience to go with him on a 3 days mission; leaving the young wizards of Determination and Bravery to be in charge of all the kingdom’s duties for these 3 days. What humanity never expected to happen, was that all 5 wizards, disappeared in said mission. From all corners of the continent, hundreds of guards from all kingdoms were sent to look for our missing leaders, but despite everyone’s effort, they were never found. Not even a trace. The king never mentioned where he was going of what was he after. All humans were desperate and didn’t know what would happen from that point and on. It was then when the Lightvale family decided to step in and take control of everything, before humanity sunk into complete chaos. Everyone thought it was going to be too much work for the young siblings; to our surprise, they proved us wrong. Implementing innovating systems that included the participation of all kingdoms, it seemed like humankind would overcome this tragedy. Chapter 26 “'The second tragedy'" But then, after 10 years of peace, the two siblings, both powerful wizards, who had agreed on everything during their shared ruling lf the kingdom, began to argue over their opinions on monsterkind. Copper Lightvale, our Determination wizard expressed his desires to free monsters that were sealed underground. Having traveled all corners of our continent he had seen how monsterkind could live along humans in complete peace, helping each other as equals. Agate Lightvale, his twin sister, insisted in believing on our old King’s warnings, and keep monsters apart from humankind to ensure the race’s safety, and to keep another tragedy from happening. Both siblings never got to an agreement and began to demand to have the final word on the matter. Their people began to demand for one ruler and settle things once and for all. Agate came up with the idea and challanged her brother to a magic battle and decide who would have the right to decide over the other. Even though it wasn’t a battle to death, Agate behaved like it was one. Her brother’s Determination had no limits, leading him to victory. Something in Agate changed that day. We barely saw her outside her castle since the battle took place. And after a week, she left. Her brother was extremely concerned. He sent out guards to look for her day after day. Stress began to overwhelm him as weeks went by, having to take care of all of Agate’s duties, raising the future princess, looking for his missing sister and looking for a way to open the barrier. His smile slowly faded away and even the kingdom began to worry about his health. It was then when she came back. Her eyes were not the same. In fact, when she first appeared no one recognized her. Copper welcomed her sister with open arms, having even a party to celebrate Agate’s return. The rumors say that the guards standing near her, couldn’t help but feel fear towards her. It wasn’t necessary for her to make eye contact, the fact of standing near our queen caused us to feel shivers down our spine. A few days passed until Agate asked her brother for a second battle. Copper denied his sister’s demand, but apparently she forced him to accept it. A dark feeling came upon the entire kingdom. Agate was no longer the sweet queen we all once knew, her sole purpose was to take revenge upon his brother. Copper ordered the guards to evacuate the kingdom and nearby areas, he felt Agate’s evil intentions and that she wouldn’t hold back. The people that were present and watched the fight, say that Copper held himself together most of the battle. But that Agate did something that caused her brother to lose his Determination rather than overwhelm his power. It was there when she killed him. People saw terrified as Agate dealt a fatal blow on her brother’s chest, shattering his visible soul in her hands. Everyone abandoned the kingdom and ran to nearby countries, warning everyone of what their queen had done. Everyone got prepared to fight against her, but after the battle, she was never seen again. Chapter 29 "Rebirth” Humankind fell into chaos, with no rulers, people felt lost. Considering humans’ natural cruelty and desire for power, we were terrified. Somehow, miraculously, and after so many tragedies, it felt like everyone agreed to try and do things right way for once. Thanks to the noble family from the kingdom that belonged to the kindness wizard, they decided to allow monsters’ intervention in political and economic issues. Both races cooperating together allowed their kingdom to stabilize itself and reach peace. he other countries slowly began to adapt the kindness’ kingdom’s practices, in fact, decades passed before another kingdom finally accepted monsterkind among humans again. Navigation ru:Семь_волшебников es:Agate Lightvale Category:The Seven Wizards Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Evil Category:Main Antagonist Category:Dead Category:Female Category:Adults